A brown belt costs $$1$, and a popular red backpack costs $6$ times as much. How much does the red backpack cost?
Answer: The cost of the red backpack is a multiple of the cost of the brown belt, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $1$ $6 \times $1 = $6$ The red backpack costs $$6$.